Quality Time
by MiniBerry
Summary: Starfire and Raven spend some old fashioned girl time in the shower, Cyborg and Beast Boy want in, and Robin is just awkward. A good time is had by all.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit. I don't know who exactly owns Teen Titans, nor do I care. It isn't me and that's all.

**Author's Notes:** I'm so, so sorry. I felt the need to write some fanfiction but had no inspiration (besides wanting to write a platonic shower scene) and this is what came out. No real romance in here, besides some hints at random pairings, no plot, no nothing. Just pure, cute, friendshippy drabble. Rated for non-graphic nudity. And I swore in the disclaimer.

**Quality Time**

**by Miniberry-Dec. 5, 2006**

* * *

"We are both females, correct?" Starfire asked, popping her head around the door frame.

"Can this end any way but badly?" Raven sighed, coming out of her trance and turning to face her female housemate.

"As much as I enjoy the exchanging of the rhetorical questions, I have come to ask a serious question," Star said, seating herself on Raven's bed. "Why is it that we have never showered together?"

"I...um..."

"On my home planet, women always shower together. It is a female bonding experience. Is this not something Earth women do?" She gazed questioningly up at Raven.

The witch groaned and turned to the window. "Not now, Star, I have a lot of work to do."

"I think this will be a great way for us to have some...what do they call it? Quality girl time," Starfire said.

"We can probably have our quality girl time sometime when I'm not busy and we're both fully clothed. Leave me alone," Raven grumbled, pretending to busy herself by straightening some books.

"Please?" Star whimpered. "I will even make you some of your herbal tea afterwards."

"I can make my own tea!" Raven snapped. "Won't you please go away?" She immediately felt slightly guilty for using such a harsh tone with her sensitive friend, but was glad all the same to go back to her meditation.

Starfire floated dejectedly out of the room to aimlessly wander the hallways. Back on Tamaran, her favorite ritual had been going to the evening showers where the women would wash each other's backs and gossip about the day. Nobility or commoners, none of that mattered–a naked woman looks the same no matter the class. It all felt very sorority-like, and though she received that kind of sisterly love from Raven on occasion, Star wanted to share her favorite tradition with her best girl friend. Why couldn't Raven understand that?

Sighing, Star ambled into the common room where the boys were playing Super Ninja Fury. She flopped down on the couch only to be utterly ignored by the frenzied household men. Slightly miffed, she sighed again, this time in a very conspicuous manner. Robin finally took notice of her presence and paused the game. "What's the matter, Star?"

"I wish to share my Tamaranian tradition of group showering with friend Raven, but she does not understand my desire." Starfire crossed her arms over her chest and looked plaintively at Robin, her best bet for a sympathizer. "I need some advice."

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged looks. "You want to...shower...with Raven? Like...naked...and stuff?" Cy ventured. Starfire nodded. Beast Boy made a strangled noise deep in his throat and ducked under a blanket while the other two boys blinked, somewhat at a loss for words.

"Well," Robin said, "did you explain to her that this is an important tradition on your home planet?"

"Yes," Star pouted. "She simply said she was too busy and wished to spend our quality girl time fully clothed."

"That is truly a shame," Beast Boy said from the depths of his makeshift nest. Cyborg grinned and shoved him. "Ouch!"

"Maybe Raven just isn't comfortable showering with another person. Even if you are both women," Robin suggested, ignoring the other two. "That might just be how she is."

"Ah," Starfire said sadly, sliding down to rest her head on the armrest. "So you are saying there may be no hope, then? Because Raven does not wish to be nude in the presence of another naked woman?"

"I..um..don't know..." Robin stammered, turning beet red. "I have to...uh..." He dashed out of the room, leaving Star perplexed with Cy and Beast Boy.

"You know," said Cy, grinning devilishly, "she might just be nervous. You ought to just hop in the shower with her some day, and maybe she'll get over her fear of...you know. Naked girls."

"Perhaps you are correct. And then she will thank me for helping her overcome her fears!" Star smiled, clapping her hands together. "We will have such a glorious bonding time! Thank you, Cyborg! I must go prepare the shower." She stood up, grinning ear to ear, and zipped out of the room.

Beast Boy poked his head out from his blanket. "So...you gonna videotape, or should I?"

"Shut up, I'm tempted enough without you mentioning it," Cy grumbled.

* * *

Thinking back on it later, Raven knew she should have suspected something was up as soon as she entered the bathroom and saw what looked like two large green and purple mushrooms in the shower. Further inspection revealed a string of orange lights around the top of the walls and an assortment of strange shower accessories lining the shelves. However, she figured Star was just setting up some sort of strange Tamaranian ritual. Gently, Raven moved the mushrooms up against the shower wall, ran the water, and disrobed.

She had been showering only a couple of minutes when the door opened and a shadow appeared in the mist. "Um...I'm in here, Star, come back later," she said, covering herself instinctively.

"That is okay, friend Raven! It is time to overcome your fears and do the Tamaranian bonding tradition now!" And there, arms outstretched, smiling blissfully, was Starfire, all five feet nine inches of her–fully nude.

Raven gulped. "Uh...um...you are..."

"Have a seat on the glorbnak, I will wash your back for you!" Star smiled.

"Glorbnak? Oh..." Raven, too shocked at Starfire's sudden appearance to argue, walked over to the mushroom, still covering herself, and shoved it awkwardly to the center of the shower, sitting down and trying not to look at her very naked friend. Starfire wasn't making that particular task very easy, though. She bounced excitedly around the shower, grabbing various accessories and explaining, mostly in Tamaranian, exactly what they were going to do. Raven wondered if it would be rude to close her eyes.

"Okay! Let us begin! While I wash your back we can commence with the girl talking!" Star hugged Raven happily. "I am so glad we are able to do this together! I feel that we are becoming closer already, do you not?"

"We are certainly closer," Raven said drily, trying not to blush at the feeling of Starfire's breasts pressing against her back. "Though I'm not sure what we are supposed to talk about."

"Well," Starfire said, "we usually talk about politics or the economy. Sometimes we talk about boys, though. And fashion. Although...I would think you are not very interested in the fashion." She began to wash Raven's back with one of her odd bath accessories. Raven was surprised to find it felt fairly nice. Those Tamaraneans really knew their...uh...bath implements. She tried to think of something to say, something to take her mind off the extreme awkwardness of the situation.

"You are not very good at initiating a conversation," Starfire sighed, stopping to reach for a bottle of X'Hal-knows-what from the top shelf. Raven looked up to see what she was grabbing and was rewarded with a bottle to the face. "Oh! I am truly, truly sorry, friend Raven!" Star dropped to her level, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "Are you hurt?"

"No...really, I'm fine," Raven intoned, reaching for the bottle. "Here you go."

"Ah! You have overcome your shyness! Glorious day!" Starfire cried, again giving Raven a very tight, very naked hug. Raven realized that she had uncovered herself to get Star's bottle. Well, the harm was done. If only Starfire would stop staring at her now...

"What?" Raven asked, feeling nervous again.

"I have to say, I am very jealous of your chest," Star sighed. "I have always felt...not entirely adequate in that region. But you have a perfectly gorgeous...may I call it a rack?"

Raven grinned. "Girls don't usually call it a rack, Star. That's more of a guy thing But...thanks. You have a nice chest too. It doesn't need to be big to be beautiful, you know."

Starfire looked down and shrugged. "I suppose I am decent. But you are the winner here."

Raven patted Star on the shoulder. "Well, to tell the truth, I've always been jealous of your legs. They're long and tan and...well, you know. Pretty much perfect."

Starfire's eyes grew starry. "Oh, Raven, you are so kind! You also have beautiful legs! I think you are all around very beautiful. It is no wonder Beast Boy and Cyborg have their eyes all over you."

"Oh, for Pete's sake...sit down, I'll wash your back," Raven laughed affectionately. "You're the gorgeous one, though. I may be pretty, but you're one of those girls who radiates sex appeal."

Starfire giggled. "Sex appeal? What a ridiculous term. But I suppose that is a good thing, correct?"

"Robin certainly thinks so," Raven said. "But seriously, yes. That's a very good thing."

"Excellent. Then I am sure you also radiate the sex appeal," Starfire said amiably.

"You're too kind," Raven said, unable to suppress a grin. "I'm done with your back, want to talk 'the politics' now?"

"I would be delighted!" Star said happily.

* * *

Outside the bathroom, all three Titan boys sat listening intently. "I don't hear anything," Beast Boy pouted. "Does that mean they're makin' out, or what?" Robin turned red.

Cy grinned. "Who knows what those Tamaranian women do during their crazy bonding rituals? I'm sure they're having a good time, whatever they're doing."

All of a sudden, the door was flung open and the boys had to scramble to hide behind a corner. In the doorway stood both girls, Raven in a towel and Starfire completely nude. "Thank you for this wonderful bonding time! I hope we can make this a weekly event," Starfire said, sounding very pleased indeed.

"We'll see. It really wasn't so...mmfph!" Raven's grudging agreement was interrupted when Starfire grabbed her and gave her a long, hard kiss on the lips. It wasn't a romantic kiss, just a Starfire-being-overly-friendly kiss, but Raven blushed nonetheless. Robin, hiding around the corner, made a strangled noise and ran for his room.

"See you at dinner, friend Raven!" Starfire chirped, skipping down the hall to her room. Raven shook her head and floated in the opposite direction to her quarters, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy alone in the hallway.

Beast Boy turned to Cy, grinning like a madman. "Same time next week?"

* * *

**Final notes: **I warned you, didn't I? Whatever. How the hell this made it to eight pages I'll never know...well, I hope you enjoyed it, constructive criticism/praise always welcome, etc.

Cheers,  
Emily


End file.
